Meta Knight:Revenge
by NiiShoku
Summary: Kirby attacked Meta Knight for no reason... Meta's view of how Kirby ruined his dreams..


Meta Knight: Revenge  
  
The huge Halbred Airship was plummeting towards the sea. Meta Knight was determined to defeat the pink shape shifting being known as Kirby, but things were not looking good.  
  
H.Crew1: We.. are losing power in engine No.3... now 5..  
  
HC2: We.. have no power left.. we cant fly...  
  
Meta: ( Looking down) We've failed.. its.. over...  
  
Meta: ATTENTION ALL CREW.. EVACUATE SHIP...  
  
HC1: ...the ship.. its going down....  
  
Kirby ran through the halls of the airship, killing several of Meta's crew members, who were fighting for Meta Knight.  
  
CM8: Lets take him down..   
  
CM9: Yes... we must fight.. one last time...  
  
They were easily taken down by Kirby, who was now using a sword.  
  
HC1: It is time.. we.. we should evacuate....  
  
Meta: Yes... ( looks down) its.. now your turn.. everyone... evacuate before its to late...  
  
HC2: No sir.. I want to stay here with you!..  
  
HC3: Yes... lets try one last time to get Kirby....  
  
Meta: hmm... its dangerous.. but.. its worth a try....  
  
Kirby was running through the halls, slashing everything in his path. Waddle Dee was now helping Kirby, throwing several bombs.  
  
Meta: Thank you.. guys...  
  
Kirby arrived in the room right under the cockpit. Suddenly, Halbred crew members 1,2,and 3 arrived, and pulled out swords.  
  
HC1: It is time for us to defend our master...  
  
HC2: Yes.. we must succeed...  
  
HC3: Kirby.. prepare...  
  
Kirby ran at them, and slashed them into oblivion, before they could harm him at all.  
  
HC1: I am sorry.... master..  
  
HC2: ...... if only we could have...  
  
HC3: It.. is too late... for us... master... you must escape...  
  
Meta: no... ( angered) This is it Kirby.. prepare to die...  
  
Kirby then went up the elevator.. and walked through the door...  
  
Meta was standing, facing the window...  
  
Meta: Kirby... there is no escape... you will pay...  
  
Meta Knight then disappeared, and reappeared next to Kirby and kills Waddle Dee with one slash from his sword.   
  
Meta: HA..   
  
Meta then slashes up Kirby, and knocks him against the wall. He then drags his sword against the ground as he runs at Kirby, but before he could hit him the airship begins to shake, and parts of it begin to explode and catch fire. Meta looks behind him to see if the room has caught fire, and Kirby slashed at him, knocking him out of the window. Meta is too surprised to counter, and falls to the ocean below. Kirby then transforms into a tire, and speeds across the top of the airship, where he hits a ramp and flies to the safety of a nearby cliff. The airship then falls to the ocean below..   
  
Meta Knight swims until he reaches the shore. He looks to the ocean, where he sees pieces of his airship, and crew members. He then watches as Kirby speeds down the road.  
  
Meta: Kirby.. he never double checked to make sure that I would be dead.. yet.. this simple creature destroyed my entire ship.. and all of my crew members.... I will not rest until he is dead....   
  
Weeks later, Kirby is running around on the beach, when the sky turns black. He looks up to see a huge airship. Kirby immediately flies up to the ship and enters, where he is attacked by several Bio Spark Ninjas. They slash him up, but he quickly inhales one, and then destroys the others with his new sword. As he continues, Three Blade Knights, and a Plasma Whisp attack him. Kirby prevails yet again, but not before taking serious damage. Sir Kibble then leaps at him, and slashes him with his cutter. Kirby begins to run, and then finds some ice cream, and a tomato, which heals him. He quickly runs into a room, and the door seals, and begins to fill with water.  
  
Meta: HAHAHA.. I can not wait until you die.. it will be a fulfilling moment...   
  
A Waddle Doo then destroys the door, and Kirby quickly swims out. Meta is surprised at first, until he realizes that he killed Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo's brother.   
  
Waddle Doo and Kirby run through the halls, killing all the monsters in the area. They quickly come into a room that looks like a metallic arena. Suddenly, Buggzy and Chef Kawaski appear and knock Kirby around for a while, until Waddle Doo destroys them with his laser eye beam. Kirby runs through several hallways, until he reaches the final door. Kirby smashes through to find a Dark Meta Knight with black wings and a Longsword. Kirby slashes at him several times, as Meta slashes with his Longsword. Soon, Kirby defeats Meta, and causes his ship to catch fire. Kirby quickly turns into a tire and speeds away again, but this time, Meta smashes from out of the ground, and causes Kirby to fall deep within the airship. Meta then flies down, and slashes him into pieces. Kirby can now barley move. Meta now lifts up his sword.  
  
Meta: At last... you will die..   
  
Kirby then runs past him, and begins to climb out of the ship. Meta then flies after him.  
  
Meta: I will.. never allow you to escape your death...  
  
Meta then smashes into Kirby, knocking him through a wall. The ships last engine then explodes, and the ship begins to fall towards the ocean at high speed.  
  
Meta: I will not allow you to live beyond this day..   
  
Meta Knight then slashes up Kirby, and knocks him into a room, where he quickly follows him into, and locks the door.   
  
Meta: Goodbye Kirby..  
  
Meta then impales Kirby with his sword, and smashes him into a wall. Kirby passes out, and Meta waits for the ship to submerge. Suddenly, Waddle Doo runs in, and blasts Meta Knight. The blast has no effect, and he quickly destroys Waddle Doo with his Longsword.   
  
Meta: Hahahaha.... at last... I will end your life... die Kirby!!  
  
The airship crashes into the ocean, and quickly begins to fill with water.  
  
Kirby awakens to find that there is no way out, and that he is going to die. Meta Knight stands across the room from him, which is now filling rapidly with water.   
  
Meta: How does it feel to know that you are about to die...  
  
Kirby: .......  
  
Meta: There is no hope for you... yet.. I can survive this.. hahaha.. you are weakened and dying....  
  
Kirby:........  
  
Meta: It is possible that I may die.. but... I will die watching you die.. It will be worth it... I would be happy to die after ending your pitiful life...  
  
The ship is now fully submerged, the room almost full of water.  
  
Meta: Im tired of waiting.. DIE ALREADY!!!  
  
Kirby: ..?  
  
Kirby was clueless, not even knowing what Meta Knight was saying.   
  
Meta: ...only the strong survive.. I will prove that I am much stronger than you...  
  
The room was now submerged. Kirby and Meta were holding their breathe for what seemed to be forever.. until finally.. Kirby passed out.. and Meta was almost dead as well..  
  
Meta: ( in his mind) finally... now I may rest in peace... but.. for what have I been awaiting Kirby's death for... it will be... no.. I must survive...   
  
Meta then passed out... 


End file.
